Harry Potter ReWritten
by NarutoNinjaGirlEmiko
Summary: What if you were sent to another world unexpectedly without knowing why? Would you figure it out? or Live a life there? Thats what Ember Rose has to decide. And more importantly figure out why she was sent to Hogwarts and will she figure it out in time...


Chapter One

It was a rainy day when my life changed. "Ember go to your room." my mom ordered. "What did I do this time?" "Don't argue with me. I have to take care of some things." I rolled my eyes doing what she asked.

I jumped on my bed in belly slam form, which I shouldn't have done because I ended up hitting my head on a book. "Ow." I said rubbing my head, then looking what book was the culprit: _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. _I scolded at it then shrugged starting to read.

A few chapters later...

I yawned finishing up this page and then turned to the next. Whats this? A piece of parchment paper fell out of it. I unfolded it making sure to be careful so that it didn't tear.

It read:

_As soon as you're done reading this passage your whole life will change_

_ An adventure will begin and you'll find yourself in a new range_

_ you will make a friendship that's binding, and its your job to tell them what coming_

_ but remember...the clock is winding._

"Okaaay...a little weird." I said a loud to myself. I flipped it over to make sure that there wasn't anything else written. I shrugged about to drop it on the floor when the unthinkable happened.

My entire room started to shake and objects in my room started to blur and warp. Then the next thing I know, I'm waking up in a bathroom. I groaned from the headache I just now got. "What the heck!" A few moments later of my self babbling to myself a knock came to the door. "Hello? Is anybody in there?" My eyes went wide from surprise. Okay so that definitely is not my mothers voice. I gulped feeling my heart start to panic.

"Um...hang on one moment." I breathed heavy. Okay lets be practical about this. Obviously this isn't real and I'm dreaming this. Things like this just don't happen. Yeah...that's it, I'm dreaming all of this. After I got myself calmed down enough I opened the door and to a bigger surprise it was Cho. What the heck! I'm so confused.

"Are you new?" she asked. What do I do? Do I lie? Or tell her the truth, but then she'll probably think I'm crazy or how they would say it looney. Soo I lied, "Um...yeah. I'm new. Sort of. You probably have never seen me before, which would explain why you asked if I was new and which brings me back to saying yeah and." I paused realizing I was rambling on. I don't do good in situations like these. "Sorry. I'm rambling." But to another surprise she just giggled. I started to join in "Haha, yeah. Funny. Me. Rambling. Eh. Eh." I said nudging her playfully with my elbow. She just stared at me. "Ookaay...so to much. Um...but yeah, I'm Ember." "Cho." she smiled. Probably faking it, lets face it, this whole encounter was a mess. I Almost blew my cover and freaked her out. "I'll see you around." she added walking off. "Yeah see ya."

Well the only thing to do now is wander around. I'm not going to stay in the bathroom. As I did just that I realize that I no where near fit in. Everyone around me is wearing robes...Hogwarts robes. I gulped feeling that anxiety panic starting to act up again. I'm on the Hogwarts Express! Aaagghh! - soo okay that was a little dramatic screaming in my head, but I'm sure everyone does it.

I continued to walk down the aisle's nodding casually to people and getting some back myself. I'm starting to feel sort of...cool. Yeah. I smiled giving a little extra pop in my strut. "Hey." I nudged to some random dude. He gave me a sort of weird look, but smiled and walked past. "Hey." I said to another dude locking eyes with him refusing to look away first. I wanted to make sure that I looked intimidating. And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse SMACK! Right into some person. I being clumsy lost my footing and fell. "Ow." I said again. The other dude I was trying to intimidate started laughing and shook his head in disapproval walking away. Great. There goes my 'cool/intimidation' look I wanted.

I looked up to see the culprit who knocked me over. ! "Harry Potter." I said a little to obsessive." He gave me a weird look, but quickly shrugged it off stretching out his hand. I took it smiling to myself. I'm actually here with him. "I'm sorry about that." We both said at the same time. We started to giggle. "I really should have been looking where I was going." I added quickly. "That goes for me too." "True." I said jokingly hoping to get that giggle between us we had before,but no such luck. "Hehe." I said nervously and awkwardly. "I was just kidding." I smiled hoping that would charm him enough to steer away from this subject anymore.

It worked.

"Well it seems that you know me, but I don't recognize you?" I was a little annoyed by that response, but its true. He wouldn't know me. "I'm Ember Rose." "Well it was nice to meet you Ember Rose." "Yeah that goes both ways." I said using his words from before. That seemed to do the work, he giggled. "Are you a first year?" he asked. "No." "Second?" "No." "Third?" "No." Okay this was getting a little weird. "I'm actually fourteen years old." He looked puzzled. "But wouldn't you be here in my year?" "True, I should be, but I don't belong here." I said kind of regretting that I did.

"What do you mean you don't belong here?" Then the moment got interrupted by the trolly lady. "Um. Do you know anywhere else we could go to talk?" I said in a hurry."Is there a rush?" "Just please...I'll explain everything if we can go somewhere else!" I urged. "Alright." he agreed nudging me in his direction. I follow.

We ended up in the booth with Hermione and Ron. Oh geeze. Am I really here in the world of Hogwarts? And if I am how did I end up here and more importantly...why?

To be continued in Chapter Two.


End file.
